The Choice
by chescaannie
Summary: Maxon made his choice: Kriss. A heartbroken America is forced to go home and get on with her life but she knows she will never forget the time she was in love with the Prince of Illea. Takes place after the one if the rebel attack had never happened.
1. Chapter 1

"My choice for my wife and Princess of Illéa is," I held my breath as Maxon spoke. I watched his face. Stoic. Strong. But not happy. Not happy as it should be when he proposed to the girl he loves and wants to make that happen. "The Lady Kriss Ambers." After he said it, Maxon forced a smile on his face and the crowd erupted into cheers as cameras flashed in all three of our faces. The look of happiness on the chosen princess and the devastation on mine. I knew I deserved this. I'd brought it on myself after what I did with Aspen – though that felt so long ago now.

The king stood, his voice sounded almost happy as he spoke to the crowd – glad, perhaps, that his son had come to his senses and not chosen me. "You are all welcome to join myself and the rest of the royal family as we celebrate this union and welcome the newest member of our family.

Maxon put out his arm for Kriss to take, which she did, and led her out of the room. Neither of them turned to look at me as the press and the other guests followed them out of the doors, the chatter of their voices with questions for the couple and sounds of the cameras quietened as the door shut behind them. My head fell into my hands as I willed myself not to cry, after all I had caused this. This was my fault. I felt so alone.

Someone touched my shoulder and I turned. I wasn't alone as I noticed Celeste was crouched down beside me. Everyone had left. Gone to the party. But not her. Celeste had wanted to make sure I was ok. I was trying to remember how I could have disliked her so much now that I knew her better as she enveloped me in a hug. I began to sob, my tears running down her back and onto her dress.

"America, what happened?" She asked softly after a few moments had passed and I had begun to calm down. I shook my head.

"I don't know. It was all just a mistake. A stupid mistake. That I can't fix." I whispered between sobs. "I love him, Celeste. I love him." I kept thinking the words over and over again in my head. Why was it only last night that I had said them out loud? I moved out of the tight embrace so that I could look at Celeste.

"There was a boy, back home. I loved him but he was a six so we couldn't be together. He broke my heart and then I came here. I met Maxon and began to get over him. I opened myself up to the possibility of loving Maxon when he appeared at the palace as a guard. I didn't know what to do. I still loved him and I couldn't tell Maxon." I took a breath as Celeste listened. "We had a few conversations and more than conversations, but I stopped it. He was supposed to send me home but let me stay. I realised how much I loved him and knew I couldn't keep going on the way I was, so I ended it. But then this morning, Maxon found out. And then he chose Kriss." I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks faster as I got to the end of my story. Celeste embraced me again.

"Are you going to go back to him. The boy from home?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't love him anymore, not like that. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to go into that party as beautiful members of The Selection. We are Elite after all and you were there until the very end!" Celeste told me, her voice strong and clear like a general in the army. "We don't need men, we don't need anyone to make us happy. We have ourselves and each other." She winked at me.

Celeste took me up to my room and fixed my hair and make-up, then she took me downstairs to where music was playing loudly as the whole country celebrated the engagement of Maxon and Kriss. Tears pricked in my eyes at the thought but Celeste squeezed my hand and I forced a smile back on my face.

Inside, everyone was smiling, dancing, and congratulating the couple who looked like they hadn't been apart since they came in as Maxon's arm around Kriss's waist was almost as tight as the smile on his face as he talked to someone I didn't recognise. He glanced over as we walked in and our eyes met for a moment before he turned back to the conversation. I wasn't sure if there was anger or sadness in his eyes. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. Celeste pulled me across to a large group of girls who were dancing together. It took me a moment to recognise them but then I realised they were all girls from the Selection. A few of us were missing, Marlee of course but also Elise and a few other girls who mustn't have been able to get time away from whatever was going on at home. They gave me sad smiles as they danced but mostly focused on the happier girls around them.

"We might have been rejected, but at least it was by a Prince!" Celeste called out and we all laughed at her enthusiasm. "We can do anything!" I knew she was saying it to everyone but it felt like it was more for me, reminding me that I would get through this, as hard as it might feel right now.

I didn't want to leave the party, I didn't want to be alone again in my bedroom. Thankfully, the other girls didn't seem to want to leave either and were enjoying the last hurrah of the Selection as well as the first time we'd all been together in a while. However, it had to end. We all swapped addresses and phone numbers and so many hugs!

Maxon, Kriss and the king and queen left first and we all followed behind them but didn't go along to the dining room. Instead we all headed up to our bedrooms to pack away the end of our three-month long adventure. My maids helped me in silence, not wanting to ask why I hadn't won or how I was feeling. They removed the last one of their ballgowns that I would wear and put on the clothes I'd brought from home. Then I dismissed them to dress myself for the first time in months and consume myself in my loss.

The t-shirt and trousers I'd brought were probably the most comfortable things that I owned now but they were nothing in comparison the luxurious jeans Maxon had given me when I first came here. Tears pricked at my eyes as I thought of everything he'd given me over the past few months. I couldn't take any of it with me. I couldn't bare to think of him at all. I left his love letters on my bed, on top of the trousers he'd given me and the blue bracelet he'd brought me from New Asia. I wrote him a letter and left it on top. He had to know the truth, he had to know how much I loved him, even if it wouldn't be able to change anything now.

_Maxon,_

_I love you. _

_I wanted you to have my feelings written down so that you could see how true my love for you is. Yes, Aspen and I were together for a little while during the selection as I hid from my feelings for you. But as soon as I realised they were real I was yours and yours alone. _

_I know I hurt you and I'm not expecting you to change your mind. Kriss is great after all. She'll certainly be a better princess than I ever would and I know she loves you. You might never forgive me and I understand that. But Maxon, you've chosen Kriss so give yourself to her. Forget about all that we shared and just remember her. Forget about me. I know I'll never forget you and how much I love you but I might feel better if I knew you were getting on just fine without me._

_I love you and I can't wait to see what you do for our country._

_Yours,_

_America_

I folded the note over and wrote his name on the front. A tear fell from my eye and hit the parchment as I said goodbye to the person I loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Miss?" Anne asked as she cautiously opened the door. I placed my letter on the pile of things I had put on my bed and wiped away the tears. "Your mother and sister are waiting downstairs." I nodded.

"Thank you, Anne. For everything." I hugged her tight and when I pulled away she smiled at me.

"Everything is going to be fine, miss. I promise." I nodded again.

"Will you make sure Maxon gets these?" I gestured to the pile of clothes, jewellery and letters. Anne smiled and nodded. We said our goodbyes, her promising to send my love to Lucy and Mary, I picked up my bag and headed down the staircase for the last time in my life.

Mum hugged me tight, as did May and I could see the sadness in their lives. Between this and dad, this had to be the worst week of my life. I hoped I would never get worse though I couldn't see how that was possible.

Voices came from around the corner. Maxon and Kriss. When Maxon saw me, we locked eyes for a moment as I curtsied to them.

"Goodbye, your highness. I wish you and your bride all the best in life." My voice wavered as I spoke but I hoped it wasn't too obvious. I did mean it after all. I wanted Maxon to be with me but more than anything I wanted to be happy. I turned and mum, May and myself left the palace.

We didn't talk the whole way home. Not in the car which took us to the airport, not on the commercial plane, of course ex-members of the selected didn't need a private plane, and not in the car which picked us up from there. As soon as I got home, I walked into my bedroom with no plans of coming out anytime soon.

_**Thank you so much for reading this! I did try and write a version of this story about two years ago or something but figured I should start fresh since it's been so long! Anyway, please follow and leave a review if you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was home, I didn't cry. However, I also didn't speak or eat and I barely moved. My family were mourning the death of my father, as was I, but I was also trying to mend a heart that had been broken twice in four months. The first time I had hidden away from it for as long as I could. This time there was no escaping it. I didn't have to see him in person but every now and again I would hear his voice or his laugh echoing through the house as he talked on _The Report_ or one of the countless specials that they were doing on Kriss and Maxon. I found myself wondering if he was thinking about me. I shook my head. How could he be? He had Kriss and that was all that mattered.

It took a week before I finally left my bedroom. Mum was surprised when I appeared beside her one night and helped her with the cooking. But she didn't ask questions about what had happened or try to comfort me at all. We worked in a silent dance almost, both of us grieving our lost loves and our broken hearts. I suddenly realised that I had more in common with her than I'd previously realised.

"How do you do it?" I whispered. My voice came out hoarse due to its lack of use over the past week but mum heard me.

"I have to." She replied. "You, May and Gerad all need me. I have to be there for Kenna and Kota. What else is there to do but carry on. But…" She paused, "Every time I'm alone, I cry. I cry myself to sleep most nights and wake up and whimper at the empty bed. If I go to see May in the studio, I make sure to stand with my back towards where he worked. I don't think you can ever recover from a broken heart but every day it gets a little easier. Everyday you cry for a second less. You can do a little bit more before you think about it. You feel a little less sad and a little more normal."

A few minutes later, as Mum laid dinner out on the table, I went to get May from the studio. Gerad was in there as well to keep her company as neither wanted to be alone. She was trying to teach him the principles of still-life painting using his football but he didn't seem interested still.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready." I told them, forcing a smile on my face. When May heard my voice she hugged me tightly but said nothing as I followed them back through to the dining room to eat.

I never realised how much I missed this kind of meal. The food might have been better at the palace but there was no where near as much love in it and the conversations were never as exciting. At one point I laughed, and not quietly, and no one told me to be more of a lady. There were no snide comments, no glaring looks, and no tight corsets stopping me from eating or breathing.

I spent the evening with my family and we chatted and laughed for hours until it was definitely past bedtime for Gerad and May was sent to bed too. It was just mum and me left. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, for everything." I whispered in her ear. And in that was every unspoken word between us and every argument was resolved.

The following days were better. I still dreaded the nights when I was left alone with my thoughts. On some occasions, I found myself crawling into bed beside Mum. She never asked why I was there, and I never questioned the damp patches on the pillows. We both knew.

But, I still needed to move on with my life and that wasn't in this house. After all, I was a three now. Not a five. I could no longer sing and make music to earn my keep. I had the number of my aide that had taken me to the airport and was supposed to help me make the transfer from five to three. Silvia had told me before I left the palace that I shouldn't leave it too long to ring her but that I was free to take some time to get through this difficult period. It was the most sympathetic she had ever been to me.

We arranged for her to come over to the house that afternoon to talk about my options for the rest of my life so I made sandwiches and prepared a pot of tea for us. Mum had taken Gerad and May into the dining room to work on their studies and left me alone in the living room to wait for my aide. She seemed friendly enough last time I saw her and reminded me on the phone that her name was Melissa and she shook my hand as she came inside.

"How are you doing?" She asked me with a sad look on her face.

"I've been better but I'm getting there." I shrugged. I didn't feel like talking about my feelings with a stranger but it was still kind of true. "I just need to move on with my life."

"Yes! It must be very excited going all the way from a five to a three! It's going to make your life so much better." She had a big smile on her face. I wasn't sure whether she was a two or a three but whichever it was she certainly looked down on the lower castes.

"I know I have to give up my music in the way that I do it now, but I would like to do something as similar as possible. After all, it's where my skills lie!" I laughed nervously. I was worried that I would be unable to continue with music in any way but she smiled at me and nodded.

"Yes, I thought you might so I've been looking around for a job for you and found one as a lower level music producer! You would be listening out for talent, maybe organising shows and even giving advice on how singers and musicians should perform songs!" She seemed so excited by the idea that I smiled and nodded at her, even though I knew it would break my heart to not be playing any more. I guessed I would be able to do that in my free time though. There were no laws about that after all! She handed me a piece of paper which had the job description of the music producer job and the address of the studios in Carolina… it was a town over.

"Is there nothing closer to home?" I asked her, sadness probably showing in my voice. She shook her head.

"There isn't much for music in this town I'm afraid. It's too small. But I found you a lovely little house for you that's near the train station so you would be able to come home easily." She continued talking, no more discussion about location apparently. "I have set up a meeting at the production company for two tomorrow afternoon, don't worry I'll pick you up from here at eleven, and then we'll go and see it and a couple of others. Then you can make your decision." She smiled as if she was giving me such a choice. I looked over the addresses of the houses that she had found for me. They were so similar that they had to be close by to each other. Not much variety there!

I was right as the next day, when we were looking around 'my future home' as Melissa kept calling it, I could practically see the other options from the window. They were nice, though. The one bedroom flats were probably the size of the four bedroomed home that I had spent my life in so there would be plenty of room for my instruments, even a piano when I saved up for one. The kitchen, as well, was big and I could have a dinner party for my whole family here. Maybe even invite Celeste and some of the other girls from the Selection.

It was lonely though. I soon realised as I remembered that the furniture that was there wasn't mine and that I would have to save up to afford some of my own. My family would be so far away. Would they even be able to find time to come visit me? I hoped they would, especially since I would be able to afford to pay for all of their travel. The job at the music producers had a salary that was probably more than what her whole family had earned when she first started working. They seemed very excited to have a 'former lady' on their team and I realised that would be all I would ever be. A former lady of the Selection. A former love of the Prince of Illèa. I almost shed a tear at that and Melissa took it to mean that I was too overwhelmed from everything that had happened that day and decided to take me home to think it over.

I talked to Mum and May that night about it all and they both thought it sounded wonderful and were looking forward to seeing me there. I promised mum I would send money home, though it wouldn't be as much as when I was in the Selection. She nodded.

"Not too much though." She ordered. "You need to live your life as a three since you're lucky enough to have that opportunity." I sighed.

"I'd rather stay here and be a five." I mumbled as I picked at the chicken on my plate. Mum glared at me from across the table.

"You don't want this life, America, not if you can have something better." She hissed as she took the plates away.

After dinner, I decided to ring Kenna. She'd changed Castes after all, though there was a bigger difference between a three and a four than a four and a five. She said that she had never really been able to send money home as she got pregnant pretty soon after getting married and then had her own family to support. She understood why I wanted to send money home and said that mum did too. She just didn't want to be reliant on her daughter for money. Which made a lot of sense.

"Mum?" I asked tentatively as I went back through to the kitchen. "I want to make a deal with you about the money. I know you want me to go there and live this new life and I will, but on the condition that you let me pay for everyone's travel to the new house every Friday night for dinner. I also want you to take 1/3 of what I earn and tell me if you ever need more. This is to pay you back for how much you have given me over the years." She sighed.

"America, you don't owe us anything." She took a moment to think. "I'll agree on one condition. You take some of the money we got from the Selection to furnish your new house. And you let me help you do it." She added quickly. Clearly she wanted to make sure I wouldn't spend as little of the money as possible.

"Deal." I said and shook her hand.

And that was that. I moved out a few days later, saying goodbye to the family home that I had loved all my life and moved to somewhere strange and new, for the second time.

**Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought and leave me a review! Also, thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. It makes me feel so good to know that someone has even read my work, never mind enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maxon's POV**

I couldn't sleep. How could I? I based the biggest decision of my life off of a fight. And I didn't even let her explain. Her last words to me kept going around in my head. In fact, all of my memories of her did – even the painful ones. Each one made me happy for a moment as I remembered her smile, her hair and even her temper. I loved the way she stood up for what she believed in and didn't care how she did it as long as it was done. In some ways it meant she would have made a terrible princess anyway but in other ways it would have made her the best we'd ever had – it's not like my father was fighting for the protection and lives of the masses. But each memory made me sad too as I realised I would never have another one with her.

I groaned in frustration. I didn't know what to do! I had no reason to break it off with Kriss. She would be a great Princess – certainly less trouble than America. And I knew she loved me… but did I love her? Thoughts of her didn't take over my brain at all times like they did with America, but she did make me smile. I could marry her and be happy enough but could I have been happier with America?

I needed her right then. I needed to talk to her or smell her. Without thinking I found myself doing something I'd done a few days before hand. I snuck downstairs towards her old bedroom and hoped that the maids hadn't cleaned it out completely yet.

It was almost identical to how it had been a few days ago. I quietly closed the door and turned on the light, hoping no one would notice it under the door. Why would anyone be down here anyway? Her piano and violin were in one corner and I could almost hear the music she used to play on them sometimes. But there were no pictures of her family on the mirrors, nothing on her desk, no jar beside her bed and no her inside it. But there was something on top of it. A pile of things. The pants I had given her, I noticed, took up the majority of the pile and she had left my love letters on top. I did ask for them back after all. But on top of them was another letter. It had my name on the front.

I stroked my name carefully, she had written this, and it was likely the last thing she would ever write for me. I turned it over and read each and every word which seemed to be filled with love and her. I could almost hear her saying them to me.

She loved me. That was all I could take from the letter and it made me smile. It made me feel so happy I thought I might cry. But I didn't. I had to think about the rest of the letter. She wants me to forget her and give myself to Kriss fully. But how could I do that? America would always have part of my heart. And forgetting her would be like forgetting a part of myself?

"Regretting it?" A voice came from the doorway. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of me, I recognised him immediately as Ledger.

"I did that. Regretted it, I mean," He went on, "How could I not? I loved America and I gave her up. Then she came here and met you and I could see how much better she was with you. Not just that you could provide for her better than I could have as a six, but you brought out this side of her that I had never seen before. An America that was happy and free, not worrying about the future or her family. You made her realise what was important to her. She never would have considered bringing down the case six months ago, even though they were stopping us being together. It was just an obstacle she accepted we'd have to face. I hated you for all of that." He whispered. I knew I should be cross with him for not bowing or treating me like the Prince I was. I knew I should be cross with him for admitting he loved America and that he hated me. That's when I realised.

"You loved her? As in past tense?" I asked tentatively. He nodded.

"I still love her, but more in the way you might love a sister or a very close friend. There's nothing romantic between us now. Hasn't been for a while. Even what was between us when we've been here hasn't been real. I lost her to you because she knew she was better with you for so many reasons. She was just too scared to admit it." We were silent for a moment as I took in what he said.

"Ledger, if I was to write a letter to America, could you get it delivered for me? It would be a scandal if anyone found out it was from me."

"If you want her back then I'll help. But I want to make sure you want her back and have a plan to get her back. Please don't just break her heart again." I nodded once.

"I won't write until I know how I can do it." I promised. "But you are sworn to secrecy until she is my princess. Understand." He nodded in reply and then left, bowing before he opened the door, leaving me alone with only one question on my mind: How was I going to get America back?

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I'll try to update again soon to make up for it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't sure about using Maxon's POV as it might give too much away but lets be honest we all knew he would want her back. I might use a bit more from Maxon's POV but the focus will be on America. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please leave me a little review to let me know if you liked it, what you want more/less of etc. **


	4. Chapter 4

Work was different but exciting nonetheless. It was a strange idea though, going to the same place every day and always knowing I had work to go the next morning. I was starting to get into a bit of a routine though of making sandwiches the night before for the next day's lunch and quick breakfasts before I left. I was excited, though, for Friday night when my family would be coming out for the first time. Even Kenna had asked James to look after Astra for the night so she could come too.

I walked along to the train station and shouted when I spotted mum, May, Kenna and Gerad. We piled into a big hug and I could feel someone's tears on my cheeks, though we were all so emotional there was no way to tell who it was.

"How was the train?" I asked as we walked up to my little house, it was so strange the idea of it being mine rather than my parents'. I liked that.

"It was quite busy actually, I think lots of people are going to visit family this weekend." Kenna told me.

"Lots of threes were on there, they looked at us weird. They probably don't get many fives on the trains." May muttered. I didn't like the idea of people looking down their noses at my family but that would happen anywhere. It was a sad truth of the country whilst these numbers divided us.

"I'm afraid that some of us will have to sit on the floor as I don't have much furniture yet but I'm going to try to get some this weekend I think." I didn't even have a table in the house yet, the main room was just a small sofa and a television and three doors, one leading to the kitchen, one the bathroom, and one the bedroom.

"Everything's nearly ready." I told them as I walked towards the kitchen. "I just need to serve it out. I hope everyone's hungry!"

"Starving." Gerad complained. "We didn't have lunch today!" I looked to May who nodded once but said nothing.

"I wanted you to be hungry for tonight since America is putting all this effort in!" Mum laughed as she followed me through to the kitchen and helped me serve out the chicken I'd made.

Over dinner, they filled me in on all of the gossip from back home. May had managed to sell a painting that week for a good amount of money and mum told me about the horribly extravagant house of a two that she'd worked in. She also said that people had been asking about me and she'd proudly told people that I was now a three and had my own house and job. She was even telling people I would probably marry a two!

I was glad Mum was proud of me but I could see a small amount of sadness behind May's blue eyes. I knew she was happy for me but Mum had always had an obsession with castes and numbers and May knew she couldn't do as well as I had in that way. Kenna was lucky to marry a four so that would be the best that May could hope for, and little Gerad would always be a five for as long as the castes exist. As I looked at my family, I realised something. Even though none of them would think about it this way but I failed them. I was their one chance at escaping the life of the lower castes and I failed them. I tried to push the thought from my head but what made it worse was that I was so close. I gave them hope that I could do it and fell at the last hurdle.

"It's almost time for the report." Mum said quietly and motioned towards the television. I hadn't watched it since before the selection and I could tell Mum was worried I wouldn't want to but I smiled at her and nodded.

I took away everyone's plates and arrived to see everyone huddled around the small television, I took my place beside May and watched as well. I needed to see Maxon, there would be no way to avoid seeing him again, after all, he was the Crown Prince of Illèa! I was going to look at his blond hair and –

I stopped mid-thought as I noticed something very important was missing from the set… Maxon himself. Just off to one side of the screen were three chairs for the king, the queen and Kriss. But there wasn't a chair for Maxon and I couldn't see his face anywhere.

"Good evening Illèa." The king boomed and smiled down the camera lens. "It's been a busy week for us here in the palace as we commence arrangements for the marriage between Prince Maxon and his lovely fiancée, Lady Kriss." He chuckled slightly. "However, in the midst of all this, my son was required on a diplomatic mission elsewhere which is why he isn't here tonight. Anyway…" He carried on talking and then the advisors came up and gave some information on what was happening in the country, there was another brief mention of Maxon's diplomatic mission but no one said where exactly he was which was odd, though no one said anything. I could see a small amount of fear and sadness in Kriss' eyes though she did her best to hide it from the camera – it was probably because I knew her quite well that I could tell.

I thought about Maxon all the next day, wondering where he could be and hoping he was alright – hoping his father hadn't hurt him again. Other than that the day was normal. It was Saturday so I went out and bought a few bits of food that I needed to get me through the next few days and I even went into a furniture shop and ordered a light wooden table with six chairs that all came with white cotton seat cushions. They would be delivered next Thursday, just in time for dinner with my family on Friday.

When I got home, I settled down on the sofa with a book but was soon disturbed as the phone rang. I checked the number and my heart jumped into my throat as the number was my mother's.

"Hello, Mum?" I asked tentatively.

"America! You need to get to the house as quick as you can." She told me quickly.

"Why? What's happened?" I asked, I was almost crying as so many horrible things ran through my head. Something had happened to May, Gerad, Kenna or even Kota.

"I can't tell you, America. Just get here soon, ok?" And then she put the phone down without even awaiting my reply. I picked up my bag and stuffed in some clean clothes in case I needed to stay overnight and then I ran out the door.

Waiting for the train was agony. Twenty minutes I was at the station before it finally rolled to the platform. There was nothing I could do about the speed of the train as well as it crawled along the tracks towards home but my feet were tapping, annoying those around me I think. It was a further ten minute wait for the bus and I considered simply running home but it was about two miles and I knew that as slow as the bus might feel, it was quicker than me running. I did, however, run the ten minute walk home from the bus stop and flew into the house.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I begged. Mum was smiling and May was practically giddy. Was it just a practical joke. I wouldn't have thought that Mum would ever do that to me.

"Go into your bedroom." Mum said quietly. I did as she said. The door squeaking open as I slowly moved it.

Then I saw him. Not dressed as he usually was but there was no mistaking his smile as he looked at me.

"America," he whispered and I sat down beside him on the bed. Why was he here, I thought he hated me. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Have you decided to punish me?" I said finally, fear in my quiet voice.

"Not at all, darling." He said, pushing one of my strands of hair back behind my ear. "I'm here because I want to make you my wife." He took my hand and stared into my eyes. The chocolatiness of his brown eyes were just as I remembered and I smiled, feeling the love I'd pushed down coming out again in full force. I felt as if my heart could explode. Then I remembered.

"But you chose Kriss."

"I know," He sighed "I knew the moment I did it that I'd made a mistake and I've tried to convince myself that I could be happy with Kriss. She's nice enough after all. But she doesn't make me feel like you do." He promised. "I want you, America. Please, I'll do anything to make you my bride."

I closed my eyes for a moment. I wanted him too but I didn't see how any of this was possible. I didn't want my heart broken again! But maybe that's just the cost of loving. Truly loving someone means taking that chance that your heart might get broken but if it doesn't…. that idea makes it all worth it.

"How could we possibly do this?" I asked and Maxon smiled slightly.

"You'll see."

**The ending of this chapter makes me happy. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me so happy to see them! Until next time – Chescaannie xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maxon's POV**

"What do you think Maxon?" I looked up at Kriss who was holding two swatches of fabric which were so close to being the same colour I couldn't tell them apart.

"I don't know." I mumbled. Honestly, I hadn't been listening. I'd been in important meetings all day and this was the first time that I'd let my mind wander to America and how I was going to get her back. Everything I thought of would take months to prepare and I knew that everyone wanted me to have a short engagement so I wasn't sure that would be possible.

"Typical boy." My mother laughed. "Clarkson was no help in planning our wedding either. Like father like son." She laughed but a shiver went down my spine. I didn't like being compared to my father in any way but especially not in ways that suggested we were similar in our attitudes. I made myself promise not to think any more about America whilst I was with Kriss. I might not love her in that way, but she certainly deserved better.

We eventually decided on eggshell for Kriss's dress as mum said that it would complement her colouring better than the ivory and I agreed, though I didn't know anything about it. By the time this decision had been made, it was time for dinner. It was still slightly strange that the table was so small, I was still used to having at least three more people at the table and now there was just the four of us. Kriss and I sat on one side of the table opposite my mother with my father at the head of the table beside me.

It was much quieter too now without the chatter of everyone else. There was a lot of tension between myself and my father which was less hidden now, though it had eased slightly since I hadn't chosen America. What would he do when I changed my mind? Would he let me? What would he do to America? I shook the thoughts from my mind. I would have to cross that bridge later so I added it to the ever growing list of things I had to do before I could even make contact with America. What if she'd already found someone else and wouldn't want me? After all, most of the ex-selection girls were engaged already, even the ones who went home at the beginning. America came second, she's the closest any of them have a chance with and who wouldn't want her. I chuckled to myself a little bit. No, few people would be able to handle dating America Singer. And if she loved me as much as she said she did, she would take time to fully get over me before opening her heart again.

"Something funny, Maxon?" My father asked. Kriss and my mother looked at me questioningly.

"I was just thinking about how funny it is that less than four moths ago the selection hadn't even started and now I'm thinking about my wedding." I laughed again, hoping everyone would believe the lie.

"Four months ago I was applying with very little chance of even becoming part of the selection, never mind winning!" Kriss laughed slightly as well, though the look on my father's face suggested he didn't quite believe me.

Every day got harder as I went through difficult and boring meetings with my father and then meetings with Kriss and my mother about the wedding which made me want to cry as I realised I would have to break sweet Kriss' heart. I would have to tell her, as well, before I did anything about America. I hoped she would understand but it would be even worse if I married her when I didn't truly love her.

I got through about a week before the pain in my heart got too much one night before I went to sleep. My vision became blurred as tears grew in my eyes. I couldn't breathe. I was shaking. I ran over to the balcony doors of my bedroom and struggled with the latch for a second or two longer than usual in my panic. I felt the cool fresh air on my hot face but it wasn't enough. My breaths were still shallow. I felt trapped.

I needed to get outside properly but there was no way that the guards would be able to let that happen as we were still under strict instruction to stay indoors. I needed out fully. I just had to leave all together.

"Screw the plan." I muttered to myself as I strode across my room and threw open the doors to my wardrobe. In a little pile at the back were the clothes that I wore the night I snuck out of the palace with America to meet August. I quickly changed into them and packed a small bag with a change of clothes, packing the darkest I could manage. I pulled my hat tight over my light hair, tucking in any that had escaped, then I walked back to the balcony.

I flung my leg over the side of the stone railing and carefully climbed down using the grooves between the bricks. It was a difficult task and I was thankful for the muscles I had built up over the past couple of years but eventually I made it to the bottom. I knew the schedules of the guards and knew that a couple would be coming along this path soon, so I quickly hid behind one of the bushes which lined it.

I could hear the crunch of the gravel beneath their feet as they walked towards me and past me. It felt like torture waiting but I made sure I could no longer hear them before quickly moving along the shadows between the bushes and the palace so that I could quickly duck if anyone came near but no one did.

Next was a more difficult challenge as guards watched the walls around the outside of the grounds a bit more closely and though I could probably convince them to let me out, I didn't want anyone to get in trouble from my father for not telling him or for letting me out.

Instead, I snuck around to the kitchen entrance and was relieved when I saw the truck was still there. I was even more relived when I recognised one of the guards beside it.

"Psst." I whispered. Ledger looked around and spotted me. He didn't recognise me straight away and I worried he hadn't even noticed me but then he called out.

"Go make sure the kitchen doesn't have anything to add to the list. They almost chased us out of the palace last time!" He said and the guard that was with him sighed and trudged inside. He beckoned me over.

"I can't live without her anymore." I told him quickly. "Will you help me get out of the palace, I'll sort the rest." He nodded once and opened the door. The second I had climbed inside, I was plunged into darkness but I felt my way to some old crates and crouched behind them in case anyone else opened the door. Soon, we were on the move.

I heard a voice say something and a moment later the door opened.

"Your highness, we're here now." I came out from behind the crates. As I passed him, Ledger passed me a slip of paper "This is where you're going. Get yourself to the airport and I can sort the rest tonight to get you there but this is going to be risky for a lot of people, including America. You have to be sure. Are you?"

"Yes." I answered without missing a beat. Then Aspen nodded and stepped away to let me out.

I walked off in a random direction, hoping to find somewhere to sleep where I wouldn't be found out. I kept walking through, struggling to find anywhere as I stuck to the shadows. I knew vaguely which direction the airport was, as I had travelled there several times and eventually I stared seeing signs for it in the dim street lights and by the time I spotted the massive building on the horizon, it was almost light.

When I walked inside, my first thought was how loud it was, even though it was still quite early. I had never been in this part of the building, usually being driven straight up to the aeroplane on the runway. I didn't know where I was supposed to go so I just sat down on one of the benches so that I could compose myself for a moment.

"Could Max please come to the information desk. That's Max to the information desk." A loud voice came over the tannoy and woke me up from the light sleep I didn't notice I had fallen into. It was the same name we had used when we'd been looking for America last time we'd snuck out. Was there any chance that was for me?

I walked up to the desk with low expectations, after all, there were probably hundreds of people called Max in this airport.

"Hi, um. I'm Max." The woman at the desk nodded.

"We had one of your friends on the phone so for identification can you tell us his name?"

"Aspen Ledger." The woman smiled at me.

"You must have good connections. It's unusual for a six to have friends at the palace." I had forgotten I was till dressed as a six. I nodded at her.

"He's my cousin." I told her.

"Well, anyway, here's your ticket to Carolina which leaves in an hour and a half and apparently someone will be waiting for you there. He didn't say who but promised you would recognise them."

I took the ticket off the desk and walked towards the terminal to wait for the plane. All the waiting had been torture but I knew it would be worth it in a few hours when I would see America.

As soon as I stepped back into the airport I knew exactly what Ledger had meant. There, holding a sign saying Max and looking around was a woman with bright red hair. For a moment I thought it was America but I soon realised it wasn't but it was her mother.

"Mrs Singer?" I asked quietly. She jumped when I spoke and spun around to look at me. She peered at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Max?" I nodded. "Follow me."

It was a long journey, a bus to the train station, a train, and then another bus and a fifteen minute walk. I felt bad letting her pay for everything but I had no money on me as even at the palace there was little physical cash.

I fell in love with their house the moment I saw it, in the front garden was a young boy who was playing football against the wall.

"Gerard, have you finished your painting yet?" Mrs Singer called out to him. He quickly picked up his ball and ran back inside, presumably to finish his work. "We're still trying to help him find his talent. It's a hard time for the family but we have to think of his future. We also thought if he was painting or sculpting he could spend time with May and she's certainly missing America as well as her father." She explained to me. So America wasn't here.

"Where is America, may I ask?" We walked into the house and she gestured for me to sit on one of the well-worn sofas, though the wear had made them extremely soft and comfortable.

"Oh, you don't know?" I could feel my heart beating hard against my chest. Was she out with a new boyfriend?

"She moved out to begin her life as a three, at our encouragement. She even got a job as a producer at a small music studio in the next town. We went there the other day, it looks great though she doesn't have it fully decorated yet." She looked so proud as she talked about her daughter. I liked that about the Singer family, they always seemed proud. "I'll ring her in a moment but I want to check what you want from her as she can't survive you breaking her heart again. It's been too much for her already."

"I am going to do everything in my power to make her my bride and my princess."

"Good. Then you have my blessing and I know you had her father's as well."

An hour later, Mrs Singer had taken me into America's old bedroom for a nap, as I had admitted I was incredibly tired but I couldn't sleep. I sat up as I heard the front door fly open and couldn't help but smile as I heard America's frantic voice. I thought my heart might explode when she opened the door and I saw her. It took everything in me not to kiss her but I needed to talk to her first to check that she wanted this as much as I did.

"America" I whispered

"Have you decided to punish me?" She asked after a long moment. She sounded scared and the fact that she could even think that of me hurt a little bit.

"Not at all, darling." I couldn't help myself and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm here because I want to make you my wife." I stared into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She looked so different here in her regular clothes rather than a dress and the lack of make-up somehow made her more beautiful. In some ways, it was like I was seeing her for the first time.

"But you chose Kriss." She whispered and looked away from me.

"I know," I sighed "I knew the moment I did it that I'd made a mistake and I've tried to convince myself that I could be happy with Kriss. She's nice enough after all. But she doesn't make me feel like you do." I promised. "I want you, America. Please, I'll do anything to make you my bride."

She closed her eyes for a moment. I wondered what she was thinking. Her next words would either break my heart or make me happier than I ever thought possible

"How could we possibly do this?" She asked and I smiled, trying to hide the feeling of fireworks happening inside my heart. Just hearing those words made me feel confident that we could do it – whatever it took because our love could beat anything

"You'll see."

**Sorry it's been a while, I went home for Easter and have been trying to finish assignments for university but at least I've given you a longer chapter. I was initially worried I wouldn't be able to make it to 1000 words XD. If you recognised the paragraph with Maxon's panic attack, it was heavily inspired by America's first night in the palace in the selection by Kiera Cass. If you enjoyed, please leave a review and follow. I'd love to hear from you, I'll see you again next time! - Chescaannie**


End file.
